Bleach Valentine Special: FAIRY TALES IN SOUL SOCIETY
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: this is a story wherein the soul society held a valentine festival wherein chosen participants have to play the lead roles from different fairy tales.. this is going to be a pairing..
1. Bleach Valentine Special

"HEY ICHIGO!" Renji shouted as he saw Ichigo Kurosaki came in from the Senkai gate..

"What's with all the fuss you moron?" Ichigo replied..

"You came in the right moment!" Renji exclaimed..

"Right moment? for what?" Ichigo asked with confusion..

"THIS" Renji shouted as he pointed to the tarpaulin which says

** "GOTEI 13 VALENTINE SPECIAL : FAIRY TALES IN SOUL SOCIETY!"**

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Ichigo yelled..


	2. Bleach Valentine Special: Chapter 1

Ichigo was mumbling about what Renji had said earlier..

"what the hell are they planning to do now?" he said..

"Oh come on Ichigo it's not that it's just your first time filming with us you know.." Renji said..

"What the hell? Pardon me mister.. did you just said filming?" Ichigo asked..with a terrified face..

"Yes you heard it right.. were going to film a story about Fairy Tales that we got from your world.. this is going to be fun..!" Renji replied..

"Hell NO! I'am not going to participate to that filming whatever you're saying.. do you remember what you did to me last time I helped you in filming with your crappy story?" Ichigo insisted.. Remembering the time he almost died in filming with them coz of the very "realistic" special effects thanks to the the captain of full awesomeness Byakuya Kuchiki..

"Come on Ichigo, you're not scared or embarrassed to participate.. right?" Renji teased...

"Of course not you moron..!" Ichigo yelled..

Both of them were cut when Rukia appeared carrying lots of costumes..

"Oi Ichigo, it looks like you're time for the festival.." She said..

"Yeah right.. whatever.. what are those?" Ichigo asked..

"Oh this..? this are the costumes that are going to be used by those "love teams" that are going to be chosen to participate and play the lead roles in the fairy tales that we are going to feature.. Rukia explained..

"See? you don't have to participate unless you are chosen.. so no need to be scared.." Renji teased..

"I'm not scared pal.." Ichigo replied giving him a deadly look...

"does this mean that anyone could be chosen?" he asked..

"Definitely.." Renji said..

"But how are they going to choose the love teams which are going to participate in the filming.?" Ichigo asked..

"Everyone in the Gotei 13 will have to vote on the love teams they want to see, the team with the highest vote will be the pair and they have to play the lead roles in the story given to them.. they can't say no.. whether they like it or not if they're chosen and that means they have to play.." Rukia explained..

"That sucks, who even recommended that?" Ichigo asked..

"Captain Commander did" Renji answered..

Ichigo was surprised.. 'so that old man was a fan of fairy tales and love stories despite of his age, I'm totally impressed..' he thought..

"Anyway I think we have to go to the festival ground now.." Rukia said..

"Right" the two men nodded in agreement as they help Rukia carry the costumes and went straight to the ground..

As they arrive on the venue of the festival.. the Seiritei looks different.. everything was decorated is as if there's a school fest..

"Hey!" Captain Ukitake called the three as he spotted them..

"Oh.. hi Kurosaki-san I guess you're in perfect timing for the festival.." he greeted..

"Prefect timing.. I wouldn't say that.." Ichigo replied..

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, I'll take those costumes in the backstage.." Kiyone offered..

"Alright.." Rukia and Ichigo handed the costumes to Kiyone and he went straight to the stage..

"Why don't the three of you enjoy the festival.. there's still half an hour before the main event begin.." Captain Ukitake commented..

The three went into different stalls..

15 mins later..

"I have to go now.. I think Captain Kuchiki needs me in decorating the Kuchiki mansion for the festival.. see ya around.." Renji said..

"Right.." Ichigo said,.then Renji disappeared leaving the two around..

"Let's just enjoy the fest like what Captain said.." Ichigo offered..

"Yeah.. might as well" Rukia replied..

Meanwhile the captains and their lieutenants are also seen enjoying themselves in the festival..

"Do it Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered as Kenpachi was trying his best to play darts..

"Wha- what a paradise.." Soi-Fon said dreamily as she was looking around the shop with Yoruichi items inside..

"Nanao-chan.. I love you!" Captain Kyoraku was singing.. he was drunk..

Ichigo and Rukia continued walking around but was cut when the stage opened and revealed Gin..

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're an enemy.. more importantly.. you're dead right?" Ichigo blurted out..

"Don't get so worked up..That's right.. let's just say this is my part time job.. okay?" -wink- Gin replied..

"Part time job.. what are you saying you moron..?" Ichigo complained..

"Anyway so much for that.. let the Valentine Special begins!" Gin liven up the festival with his opening..

"Now let us first hear from our very own Captain Commander a speech before we begin announcing the participating love teams.." he said..

everybody cheered as the Captain Commander entered the stage..

he clears his throat before saying the longest speech a Captain Commander was able to deliver..

"Even dead people needs love.. that's all thank you.." he said..

"..." everyone seems to be waiting for some more..

"Amazing.. well that's it! thank you captain commander for that heart warming speech.." Gin said..

"And now.. we're going to announce the lucky love teams that are going to participate into the play.." Gin announced.. everyone was cheering.. Hisagi brought the heart shaped box where in the names of the 5 love teams that are going to participate..

"Okay everyone.. now this love box contains the name of the most loved pairs who got the highest votes.." Gin explained..

"And the first one is.. anyway this pair is going to do the story of... Sleeping Beauty!" Gin announced..

the crowd was very excited to know on who would be playing in the story..

"And the pair is.." Gin announced.. and showed the names of the pair..

"IshiHime! this is consist of Ishida-san and Inoue-chan..!" Gin announced.. the crowd was cheering for both as the spotlight turned on both of them standing beside each other while watching..

"Ehhh? why us?" Inoue asked..

Ishida stared at Gin with his piercing look..

"Can't back out.." Gin said..

"Okay now to the next pair they are going to play the story of the little mermaid..."

"Oh this is going to be a though one.." Rukia said..

"Whatever.. they are making such a mess.." Ichigo said.. but was cut when Gin started talking again..

"Okay.. this is a surprise.. the pair that's going to play the story of little mermaid would be..."

"Me and Rangiku..!" he announced..

"WHAT!?" Rangiku shouted..

"Okay this going to be a very "revealing" story...but we'll work on the costumes.." Gin said..

"What are talking about you damn pervert!" Rangiku complained..

"Now.. to the third pair.. they will be playing the story of Beauty and the Beast.. and it's...

Zangetsu-san and Sode no Shirayuki-san!" Gin announced then the spot light showed Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu eating with the other Zanpakutos..

Ichigo laughed so hard.. "that old man is definitely going to be the beast!" he teased..  
Hichigo appeared beside him and laughed as well.. "I agree with you pal..!" then the two laughed once again..

"Oi quit it you two.." Rukia ordered..

"Okay now the fourth pair.. they will be playing the story of Cinderella.." Gin said..

"Wooohh this is a very interesting pair.. it's HitsuHina pair.. Hinamori-san and Captain Hitsugaya!" He announced..

"Oi Ichimaru what the hell are you saying?" Captain Toushiro complained..

"Oh captain we're not accepting violent reactions" Gin replied..

"I'm pretty sure that Toushiro would be the one needing that shoes with heels.." Karin teased..

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya ordered..

"Okay now we're down to the last pair.. these pair will have to play the role of the princess and the prince in the ever famous and well loved story.. the story of snow white and the seven dwarfs.." Gin explained.. and the last pair would be..

everyone was waiting for an answer...

"IchiRuki! Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.. congratulations!" Gin announced and the crowd roar..

"What the hell" Ichigo and Rukia chorused..

"I'm pretty sure that Ichigo couldn't make up to his role.. let me do it!" Hichigo (hallowed ichigo) said..

"What did you say?" Ichigo said..

"You were more like a villain than a prince!" Hichigo mocked..

"Look who's talking..!" Ichigo replied..

"Alright.. since it's settled everyone see you next month.. on the February 14th will be the showing of your film so you have plenty of time to prepare.. see ya..

everyone chosen was on a rampage and complaining why do they have to play..

While Captain Commander was watching from the Commander's seat..

"this means profit" then sparkles came from him..

NEXT: THE PREPARATIONS


	3. Bleach Valentine Special: Chapter 2

The preparation..

A couple of days after the announcement of the filming, Ichigo Kurosaki decided to stay in the Soul Society to be able to practice everyday for their film and to finish all the preparations needed..

after preparing all the things and after telling his family about the event..

Ichigo: "I'll be staying in the Soul Society up until that damn festival is over, so don't try to ruin my body! okay Kon?"

Kon: count on me.. well you sure is fired up for someone who keeps on saying he doesn't want to enter.. could it be..? is it because Nee-san is going to be the Princess?

Kon gave Ichigo a teasing look which he returned with a piercing look of his own..

Ichigo: shut up you.. I have to get going now.. see ya..

he said as he jumped right out of the window and went straight to Urahara's shop..

**After awhile..**

Ichigo was brought to a room in the barracks of the 13th division wherein he would be staying up until the festival is over...

Ichigo: thanks Ukitake for letting me stay here..

he said as he was arranging his things to the closet on the room Ukitake lend to him..

Ukitake: welcome, Kurosaki after all you and Rukia is going to team up for the festival so I have to do what I can to help you..

He smiled is as if he was a father, smiling on the future husband of his daughter which sends creeps to Ichigo..

**Meanwhile in the barracks of the 11th division**

Yachiru: Inoue and Uryuu could stay here as long as you like..

she said pointing to the spare rooms where in she have already prepared their things..

Kenpachi: Use this as long as you like and don't worry the whole 11th division would support you two..

Inoue: thanks Zaraki-san.. she and Uryuu bowed...

Ikkaku: we'll be participating in your film so we're going to rehearse with you..

Yumichika: this is a perfect timing to display my artistic and handsome face..

Inoue smiled and was grateful to them..

**In the barracks of the 10th division**

Hitsugaya: damn that Ichimaru.. I'll kill him.. I'm very sure he plan this all along...

Matsumoto nodded..

Hitsugaya: How dare he played with me? and pairing me up with Hinamori..

Matsumoto nodded.. " he paired me to himself.." she complained..

Hitsugaya: and what Cinderella? that Karin.. she'll pay for teasing me..

Matsumoto nodded.. " well maybe she's quite right when she said that you'll be the one wearing that glass shoes.." she added..

Hitsugaya: and what are you implying..?!

Matsumoto: chill out Captain..

January 18th  
All the teams and divisions were busy preparing the props..

Ichigo and Rukia were busy doing the background view of the forest where in princess Snow White's coffin would be laid..

Ichigo: i WONDER WHERE zANGETSU AND sODE NO shIRAYUKI will be doing their props?

Rukia: I heard that the 12th division is helping them and also the other zanpakuto's are helping as well..

she said but was cut when she accidentally hit her hands with a hammer..

"ITAIIIII!" she screamed..

Ichigo rushed into her and immediately grabs her hands and looked at the injured fingers..

"Geez.. you sure is a very careless for a princess.. I wonder what will happen to your kingdom if it's going to have a queen like you" he said as he blew some air to Rukia's fingers to ease the pain..

Rukia was staring at him while doing so and was surprised when Ichigo looked back at her.. they don't know what happen but somehow they were stocked on their current position.. but was cut when a camera flashed..

"Perfect! this is going to be the best picture for the Gotei 13 Valentine Special: Coffee Table Book" Urahara interrupted..

By that "moe"-ment the two pulled away from one another.. which gives Urahara more reason to tease them..

"I'm just helping her.." Ichigo said.. as he looked at a different direction..

"Oh no need to be embarrassed Kurosaki-kun.. it's normal for a teenager like you" Urahara added..

"I'm telling you... I'm just helping her!" he yelled..

"It looks like they were having fun" Yoruichi said hearing Ichigo's voice from not too far..

Meanwhile in the 11th Division

"Uhmm Yachiru-chan.." Inoue asked cause she keeps on putting the ribbon around Inoue's waist for her costume but can't seem to do so cause her hands are short..

"Would you like me to do it?" Ikkaku offered but scared Orihime instead..

"U-uhm thanks but.." she said but was cut when Kenpachi interrupted..

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked but scared Orihime even more..

Noticing Orihime's reaction.. Ishida volunteers instead..

Ishida: I'll do it.. I'm more expert when it comes to body measuring..

Yumichika: I didn't know you're such a pervert Ishida-kun.,,

Ishida: that's not what I mean..! he said embarrassed..

Ikkaku: alright.. we'll leave it to you.. we have to go and fix the props so that you could practice tomorrow with them.. ja-ne

Ishida and Inoue nodded..

After Kenpachi and his group left.. Ishida grabbed the ribbon.. he started wrapping it around Inoue's waist..

without noticing he was holding Inoue into her waist.. which sends an awkward atmosphere between them..

Inoue: Uhmmm Ishida-kun..

She said with a blushing face..

Ishida: so-sorry.. I have to..

*camera flashed

Urahara: oh another candidate for the coffee table book.. thanks!

Urahara appeared and disappeared leaving Inoue and Ishida in the same position, but due to the surprise Inoue slipped but it's a good thing Ishida was able to catch her..

Ishida: so..sorry..

he said as he awkwardly helped her stand..

Inoue: thanks Ishida-kun

she said as she smiled making Ishida lose his concentration..

Ishida: Uhhmmm let's start doing the costume..

Inoue nodded in agreement..

Meanwhile in the Captain Commander's office..

"I have return.. Captain Commander.." Urahara said with a deep voice..

"Did you collected already.. what I asked you?" the commander asked..

"here!" Urahara presented the pictured..

"it's a little hard to take those.. but due to be abilities.. I did well and you know what it means right?" he said with a sparkle on his eyes..

"Yeah" the captain said..

then a strange creepy laughter was heard from the room...

NEXT: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST


	4. Bleach Valentine Special: Chapter 3

This is just a filler chapter.. :)

**Rehearsal**

**on the 30th day of January 14 days away from the festival itself the lead actor and actresses started their rehearsal along with the others.**

**-12th division barracks**

Rin: Once upon a time in a faraway land a young prince lived in a shining castle in a place called the Kurosutchi Kingdom.?

Rin: hey Captain Kurosutchi.. what's with the name?

Kurosutchi: Stick with the script Rin..

Rin: okay.. whatever you say.. the name sure is odd for a kingdom..

Rin sighed and proceeded in the story once again..

TAKE 2!

Rin: Once upon a time in a faraway land a young prince lived in a shining castle in a place called the Kurosutchi Kingdom.

As she began talking.. Kujaku appeared on the stage.. he was playing the role of the prince when he was still in his human form..

Rin: Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Blinded by the old women's appearance the prince turn the old woman away, but as he pushed her once again the woman turned into a very beautiful enchantress..

Nemu played the role of the enchantress

Nemu: You can't judge a person by physical appearance, you sure have a great looks but on the inside I only see a dried and ugly rose.. representing you and your heart

Rin: the prince tried to apologize but it was too late..

Kujaku: sorry dear enchantress I promise not to look on the outside appearance of a person again.. forgive me..

Nemu: Forgiveness can be bestowed upon everyone.. but you.. you don't have love for others inside your heart.. you only cared about yourself.. and as punishment I shall cast a spell on you and your castle which can only be uplift when you learn to love and be loved in return the moment the last petal of this rose fell after it bloomed on your 21st birthday.. if not.. you would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

Nemu raised her right hand and Kurosutchi used Kido as a special effect..

Kujaka: n..no stop!

he yell but was blown when he was directly hit by Kurosutchi's Seikenton on his face..

Kujaku: what the hell? you did not intend to blow my head didn't you?

Kurosutchi: CUT! okay that scene was good! editing committee just cut that part when this idiot was in a rampage..

Kujaku: who are you calling an idiot.?

Kurosutchi: Now Zangetsu.. prepare for you will be playing in this scene..

Hichigo: finally, the old man's turn already..

they were suddenly interrupted when some shinigami appeared..

"Captain Kurosutchi we've received an order from above" some shinigami agent from the 12th division informed..

"it says that there would be a sudden change about the festival.."

**on the barracks of the 13th division..**

"WHAT? do you mean we're going to have an actual play instead of filming for the festival..?!" Ichigo complained..

"Hai.. orders from the Captain Commander himself.." some random shinigami said..

"that old geezer!" he mumbled..

"Okay since it has come to this were going to prepare for an all out display of perfection!" Ukitake encouraged and held his hand up..

"OH!"

okay this is just a short chapter.. sorry if it's not that nice.. I'm just having random ideas popping out of my mind..

UP NEXT: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST


	5. Bleach Valentine Special: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach and Beauty and the Beast is not mine.. :)

February 14th

The day everyone in the soul society was waiting for..

Yachiru: Finally we'll get to see them perform already.. I wonder who will win..

Yachiru said as she was excitedly waiting on her seat..

[(setting: a big theater in Seiritei)

The crowd settled as the lights began to turn off... and the narrator began to speak..

Rin: The Beauty and the Beast..

(sorry I couldn't pretty much explain the setting.. just imagine XD)

after the introduction the main stage began to light up and showed Kujaku (zanpakuto) looking at himself in the mirror..

Rin: Once upon a time in a faraway land a young prince lived in a shining castle in a place called the Kurosutchi Kingdom. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night (effects courtesy of their very own Sode no Shirayuki) an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Random Old Woman: Oh your highness.. I have nothing to offer to you but please accept this rose and please allow me to stay in your Kingdom just for this night.

Rin: Blinded by the old women's appearance the prince turn the old woman away,

Kujaku: we have no place for such a beggar like you.. go away..

(audience seat)

Yumichika: wow.. who knows that guy is pretty good in acting..

(back to the story)

Rin: but as he pushed her once again the woman turned into a very beautiful enchantress..

Nemu: You can't judge a person by physical appearance, you sure have a great looks but on the inside I only see a dried and ugly rose.. representing you and your heart

Rin: the prince tried to apologize but it was too late..

Kujaku: sorry dear enchantress I promise not to look on the outside appearance of a person again.. forgive me..

Nemu: Forgiveness can be bestowed upon everyone.. but you.. you don't have love for others inside your heart.. you only cared about yourself.. and as punishment I shall cast a spell on you and your castle which can only be uplift when you learn to love and be loved in return the moment the last petal of this rose fell after it bloomed on your 21st birthday.. if not.. you would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

Nemu raised her right hand and as usual Kurosutchi used his Kido again and blast of Kujaku's face..

(in the backstage)

Kujaku: my poor face.. my handsome face..  
he said while crying..

Haineko: there..there you did a great job..  
she said as she patted his head..

(back in the main stage)

After the smoke has finally disappear.. the background changed and showed Zangetsu standing in the stage..

Hichigo: way to go old man..

he cheered from the audience seat..

"Be quiet you fool" Ichigo covers his mouth and shut him off..

Rin: As the years passed, he fell into despair and darkeness, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

The lights turned off for awhile and when it opened back it showed a little town..

Rin: The town was called the Karakura town.. in this town there lived a very beautiful girl.. hair and skin as white as snow and eyes as blue as the clouds.. her name is Shirayuki...

The spotlight turns to the stage and show Sode no Shirayuki standing while wearing a commoner's dress..

The crowd cheered for SNS and keep on saying how beautiful she was..

Rukia: oh sode no shirayuki was very beautiful..

Rin: Shirayuki was a very lovable girl...

(in the audience seat)  
Ichigo: lovable my ass. If my memory serves me right.. she tried to kill me the first time we met..

Rukia: you were saying?

Ichigo: nothing.. nothing..

Rin: Shirayuki is the youngest among the daughters of a merchant from the town.. his name is Kensei..

as the narrator spoke the characters being called appears on stage..

Rin: One morning Kensei has to leave to go to a business trip in the Hueco Mundo, he ask his daughters, Shirayuki, Haineko and Tobiume if they want him to bring something for them..

Tobiume: a big bell for me..!

Haineko: a pair of swimsuit for me..

Kensei: how about you Shirayuki?

Sode no Shirayuki: Chappy the rabbit would be fine for me..

(at the audience seat)

Rukia: -sparkles- oh Sode no Shirayuki.. I didn't know you like chappy the rabbit as well..

Ichigo: oh please.. -facepalm-

(back to the story)

Rin: Kensei set off to the business trip, leaving his three daughters at home..

(close curtain: shows the setting:at the woods)

Rin: Kensei went to the woods in order to find Chappy the rabbit..

Kensei: who is that chappy? I'am pretty sure that it was a rabbit that's why it's gotta be here..

(audience seat)

Rukia: Oi Captain Kensei.. Chappy isn't in that forest he's in the world of the living..

Ichigo: shhh be quiet you..

he covers Rukia's mouth and pull her over..

(back in the story)

Rin: Kensei was looking for chappy when suddenly.. a bunny appears..

(audience seat)

Rukia stands up in excitement..

Rukia: ahh chappy..!

ichigo pulled her once again...

Ichigo: next time I'll be sure to tie you up so that you don't have to go wild just by seeing your chappy..

(back to story)

Rin: Kensei caught one but was scared when surprisingly..

(on the audience seat)

Byakuya stands.. Ichigo and Rukia looks at him with a terrified look...

Rukia: now Ichigo it's your turn to stop this one too..  
Ichigo: that's impossible.. now I could really say that the two of you are siblings..  
he whisper..

Rukia: uhmm nii-sama.. c..calm down..

Ichigo: she's right Byakuya.. calm down.. you don't wanna go rush into the stage and ruin your reputation..

Byakuya sent a piercing look to Ichigo.. before he sat down..

Byakuya: I have no need for the likes of you to remind me..

Ichigo and Rukia let out a sigh of relief..

(back to the story)

Rin: a group of Ambassador Seaweed appears and started to attack Kensei..

Kensei: move away I have to go home to my daughters..

Rin: Kensei continued in running away.. until he reached the gate of a big castle.. He runs inside and enter..  
It was raining too hard that night that's why he decided to stay for a little longer that's when he found out that the things/ utensils in the kingdom were actually moving. Kensei was actually enjoying their company but not until the beast living in that palace shows himself..

Zangetsu appears from behind Kensei who's seating in front of the fireplace..

Zangetsu: what are you doing in my kingdom? don't you know outsiders are forbidden?

Kensei: forgive me ojii-san, I didn't know that you are here

(audience)

Hichigo laughs

Hichigo: he called him ojii-san.. see ZANGETSU YOU'RE TOO OLD..!

He teased..

(back to the story)

Rin: Kensei was very terrified.

Zangetsu: how dare you.. you stayed at my kingdom without permission, you ate in my castle and now you are sitting on the master's chair.. I won't give any pardon to what you did, you deserve to die..!

Rin: when Kensei explained the reason why he ends up in that castle the beast responds..

Zangetsu: bring me your youngest daughter in replacement for your life..

Rin: Kensei didn't want to agree however he couldn't argue with the beast for he was staying in his territory.. that's why he decided to agree thinking that after the beast has let him go free they would just have to leave so that he won't be able to find them..

Kensei left the castle, and when he reached home in tears, his three daughters ran to greet him. After then he had told them of his dreadful adventure.

But as it turns dark his nightmare from that dark kingdom followed him.. the beast appear on their house and snatch Shirayuki away..

Kensei tried to stop but the beast was too powerful..

(on the Kirosutchi palace)

Shirayuki: what have I done to you?

Shirayuki was was being held on the highest part of the palace.

Zangetsu: your father stayed in my castle without permission, do you expect me to just let him go..?

Shirayuki: Just kill me.. I'm fine with it..

(on the audience seat)

Rukia: my Sode no Shirayuki..

Ichigo: at least she's a better actress than you..

Rukia send an uppercut on Ichigo which knocks him out..

(back to the story)

Zangetsu: I won't kill you.. you just have to stay on my palace as long as you live..

he showed his face to Shirayuki which scares her..

Rin: After awhile Shirayuki was always seen crying, Zangetsu couldn't stand seeing such beautiful lady crying that's why he released her but on the dark woods.. Shirayuki was chased by a groups of Ambassador seaweed..

Shirayuki: no.. get away from me..

Rin: Good thing Zangetsu come and save her.. but Ambassdor seaweeds are too many that even Zangetsu couldn't deal with them.. but it's a good thing he was able to drive them away but leaving him injured at the end..

Shirayuki: Oh you save me.. thank you..

Rin: Shirayuki brought Zangetsu back to the palace then help his attendants treat his wounds. After that incident

The days passed, and Shirayuki and Zangetsu became good friends. they were seen cooking together, eating together, reading books together and play in the snow together.

(audience seat)

Hichigo: way to go! you're such a lover boy!

(back to story)

Rin: One day, Shirayuki went to the left wing of the castle which is a forbidden place.. the beast caught her, but as tension between them finally disappears the beast explained the reason why it's forbidden and immediately apologize to the girl. The same night Zangetsu saw Shirayuki crying on her room..

Zangetsu: what's wrong?

Shirayuki: I miss my family.. can I g..

Zangetsu: no.. you can't leave this castle..

Rin: the beast yelled but his heart was melted by Shirayuki's tears.. that's why he got an idea and gave the maiden a magic mirror where in it will show her, her family's condition.. but was surprised to see her father sick..

Shirayuki: I'm begging you.. please let me go.. my father..

Rin: Zangetsu can bare to see Shirayuki's tears that's why her decided to let her go..

Zangetsu: you may go to your father but promise me that you will return..

Zangetsu held Sode no Shirayuki's face and wipe her tears..

(on the audience seat)

Rangiku: -wiping her tears- that is one touching story..

Hitsugaya: Don't be affected Matsumoto it's just a play..

Rangiku: speak to yourself Captain, I heard you sobbing just a moment ago..

Hitsugaya: WHAT?! I did not..

Rangiku: yeah yeah.. this sure is a very touching story..

(back to the story)

Rin: Zangetsu let Shirayuki go to her father.. Holding on to the the promise she made..

Shirayuki ran into Kensei the moment she arrive at their house..

Shirayuki: Oh father are you alright?

Kensei: how did you got away from the beast? Oh Shirayuki I'm glad you're alright..

Rin: Shirayuki explained how the beast treats her during her stay on his castle however after she left Shirayuki figured that her father has been labeled as crazy due to him saying everything about the beast.. One day the people on the town decided to throw him out of their town for they didn't want such person staying there for they thought he could hurt others..

Kurosutchi: there is no beast harboring near our village.. you're just out of your mind..

(on the audience seat)

Hichigo: NO! THERE IS A BEAST! IT'S YOU MAYURI!

he burst into laughter..

(back to the story)

Kensei: No! there is.. there is a beast he held Shirayuki on his castle.. believe me..

Kurosutchi: that's a lie.. you're just crazy..

Rin: the people on the village started throwing rocks to Kensei and his family.. Shirayuki having no choice reveled the existence of the beast by showing the villagers the magic mirror..

Shirayuki: It's true.. there is a beast on the castle near our village..

Rin: the villagers were shocked and terrified..

Shirayuki: But he's not bad at all.. he's a good man.. he took care of me, he saved my li..

Kurosutchi: everyone listen.. there could be a possibility that, that vicious monster could attack us anytime.. we have to do something.. all men prepare your weapons..

Shirayuki: no please what are you going to do..?

Kurosutchi: we're going to kill the beast..

Rin: upon hearing Kurosutchi's encouragement the villagers decided to go to the castle and kill the monster..

Shirayuki: no.. Zangetsu isn't a monster.. he was.. he was..

Rin: Shirayuki used her father's horse in order to go to the castle and inform Zangetsu and the others..

(on the castle)

The clock: (some random Shinigami) oh no the villagers are on their way here..

The candle: (some random SHinigami) what should we do..? what should we do?

The broom: (some random Shinigami) his highness is still up there.. we have to do something

Rin: the things in the house decided to confront the villagers.. after they have invaded the palace, the cursed people decided to fight them surprising the villagers.. The people in the castle won victorious they were able to drove the villagers away.. but little that they know there is one person who was able to reach the place wherein Zangetsu is staying..

Zangetsu: what do you want..

He said while staring on the last petal of the rose..

Kurosutchi: If I kill you then I'll be famous..and not just that I'll be known to the whole town.. no maybe the whole world..

Rin: He unsheathed his sword and started attacking the defenseless beast.. and their fight began..

(Meanwhile on the backstage)

Haineko: what the? where is Kujaku?

Tobiume: I don't know.. he was just there.. he was preparing his kissing scene with Sode no Shirayuki.. he was too excited he can't just possibly disappear..

Haineko: I'm pretty sure Yuchika didn't call him coz he was there watching with that pachinko head..

(on the dark corner, kujaku was tied up by some random man..)

Random guy: I won't let you kiss Sode no Shirayuki..

(back to the story)

Rin: Shirayuki arrived in the castle, she ran into the highest part of the palace knowing that Zangetsu could be there and tries to save him.. but it was too late..

Mayuri stabbed the beast, he was aiming for second attack but it was a god thing the beast was able to swat him away causing him to fell from the castle and die..

The beast fell, wounded and in deep pain..

(on the audience seat)

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's collar

Rukia: hey Ichigo what will happen? don't tell me that Zangetsu will die.. coz if you did I'll never forgive you,,

Ichigo: chill out! would you? just watch..

(back to the story)

Shirayuki: Oh Zangetsu for give me.. I'll do anything just.. just don't leave me..

Zangetsu: you were crying again..

he held her face and wipe away her tears..

Zangetsu: I wonder if I could still do this.. I wonder if I could still stop you from shedding tears..

(the faces of the audience can't be painted, some were touched, some were angry and some were close to tears)

Shirayuki: please don't leave me..

Zangetsu: I'm happy that the last thing I could do is to wipe your tears away.. and the last thing I could see is your lovely face..

Zangetsu close his eyes the same time the rains stats on pouring once again..

Shirayuki: no please.. don't.. I love you...

Rin: upon his last breath, the last petal of the magical rose fell...

(on the audience seat)

Hichigo was sobbing on a corner.. which Ichigo and Rukia noticed..

Ichigo: what's wrong buddy? I can hear somebody crying..

Hichigo: Shut up! I'm not crying..!

Ichigo: you were.. you were!

Rukia: stop it Ichigo.. !

(Back to the story)

Rin: SHirayuki was crying.. and was very sad upon seeing the one he loves lying on the ground.. lifeless..

But a miracle happen Zangetsu's body became covered with smoke..

(on the backstage)

Haineko: it's Kujaku's turn..what are we suppose to do now...!

(back to the main stage)

Rin: as the smoke began to disappear, a guy which has He has long, dark brown hair tied with a silver ribbon and wears a golden forehead plate that resembles a half-cherry blossom and has blue eyes. which resemble Byakuya..

Shirayuki: -mind- why is he here? isn't that suppose to be Kujaku's part?

(on the audience's seat)

Ichigo: is that who I think it is?

Rukia: nii-sama..

both of them looked at Byakuya who's having the same surprised reaction as well..

Hichigo looked clearly at the person standing in front of Sode no Shirayuki..

Hichigo: hey wasn't that Senbonsakura? what is he doing in there?

(back to the story)

Rin: uhmm on some reasons the curse to the beast has been lifted.. and revealed him as very handsome prince.. Zangetsu was revived & his appearance change due to a very long time but still as handsome as he was before..

Senbonsakura: Sode no Shirayuki or Shirayuki.. I have no regrets that I became a beast.. for now I clearly understand that in love, appearance doesn't matter.. it's the feelings that count.. I may appear to be a beast for others but you accepted me and see who I really am behind that mask of a vicious monster.. thank you.. and I love you Shirayuki..

Sode no Shirayuki shed tears and smiled back at him..

Shirayuki: it's my heart that recognizes the real you and also goodness that dwells with in your heart.. I love you too.. Zangetsu.. no... Senbonsakura-sama...

Senbonsakura held Sode no SHirayuki's face and gave her a small but meaningful kiss.. which magically lift the curse to the kingdom and the people and at the same time stopped the heavy pouring of the rain..

(on the audience seat)

Ichigo looked at Rukia while she's busy watching and admiring the story.. he remember his conversation to her..

-a scene from episode 342

Ichigo remembered how Rukia was able to notice him despite of his full Hallowfied appearance and when he asked her about it she said she doesn't know..

by that time while staring at Rukia, Ichigo remembers what Senbonsakura and Sode no Shirayuki said,

FLASHBACK

Senbonsakura: "I may appear to be a beast for others but you accepted me and see who I really am behind that mask of a vicious monster."

Sode no Shirayuki: " it's my heart that recognizes the real you and also goodness that dwells with in your heart."

END OF FLASHBACK

Ichigo was still looking at Rukia trying to process the thoughts that came popping into his mind.. "it's my heart that recognizes the real you", but was surprised when Rukia looked back at him.. and smile.. leaving Ichigo's thoughts perish,,..

Rukia: what's wrong with you?

Ichigo looked back away from her and pretended to watch the play..

(back to the story)

Rin: The two decided to stay in the castle together with Shirayuki's family, the villagers apologize to what have they done and swore to the prince they would never judge by appearance once again for physical appearance of a person can blind not only the eyes but also the heart of a person. Princess Shirayuki and Prince Senbonsakura was happy because they were able to share what they learn to others. The two helped on another in making their Kingdom, as time passed by they had their own children and lived happily ever after..

CURTAINS CLOSED..

The crowd gave the actors and actresses a big round of applause for they made the first day of the Valentine Speical memorable..

After the play the Zanpakuto's and the characters along with the audience and staffs went home.. Leaving Yumichika and Ikkaku on the theater..

Ikkaku: where is your stupid Zanpakuto?

Yumichika: Kujaku.. where the hell are you?

(on the dark corner of the back stage)

Kujaku managed to remove the cover of his mouth..

Kujaku: HELP ME!

-THE END-

NEXT: CINDERELLA


End file.
